1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power assisted toilet seat including a toilet seat lifting and tilting structure in which the seat is disposed between and below a pair of armrests for pivotal movement about a generally horizontal transverse axis with a power assist means being provided to move the toilet seat in a path closely approximating the movement of the hips, buttocks, thighs, knees and lower legs which occurs when a person moves between a standing position and a sitting position with the contacting relationship between the user and the seat and between the user and the armrests providing a stable and secure relationship between the user and the power assisted toilet seat during movement of the toilet seat and armrests as the user moves between a standing position and a sitting position. The power assist means includes a pair of fluid power operated lift assemblies interconnecting a base with the seat and armrests for lifting the seat and armrests in an inclined path from a position with the seat immediately above the upper open end of a toilet commode to an elevated position above and slightly forwardly of the toilet commode combined with another fluid power operated piston and cylinder assembly interconnecting the rearward end of the toilet seat and the lift assemblies for the seat to tilt the rearward portion of the toilet seat upwardly to an inclined position as the toilet seat is lifted and to return the toilet seat back to a horizontal position as the toilet seat is lowered thereby moving the toilet seat in a geometric path closely approximating the movement of the human body when moving between a sitting and standing position in relation to a toilet seat thereby assisting a user of the toilet during movement between a standing and sitting position. The water pressure available to supply water to the water storage tank positioned above the toilet commode is utilized to power the Lift assemblies and the piston and cylinder assemblies through a control valve located at one of the armrests to enable handicapped users and the like to effectively gain access to a commode and remove themselves from the commode without assistance by attendants thereby enhancing the capability of handicapped persons to use a toilet.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
It is well known that individuals having certain handicaps and especially elderly individuals have trouble using the toilet since it is difficult to move between a standing and sitting position in relation to a conventional toilet seat. Thus, it frequently is necessary for such a person to obtain the assistance of another person when moving between a sitting and standing position. Efforts have been made to provide lift devices to assist an individual in moving between a standing position and a sitting position with such devices including mechanical linkages, fluid power lift devices and the like. The following U.S. patents relate to this field of endeavor. U.S. Pat. Nos.:
2,442,303
3,458,872
3,473,174
3,925,833
4,185,335
4,777,671
While lift assist devices are disclosed in the above listed patents, they do not disclose the specific structure of the present invention by which the toilet seat can be effectively elevated and moved upwardly and downwardly in an inclined path while at the same time pivoting the rearward portion of the seat between a generally horizontal position and an upwardly inclined position in which the rearward end of the toilet seat is positioned substantially above the forward end thereby moving the toilet seat in a path closely approximating the geometry of movement of the human anatomy when moving between a standing and sitting position thereby providing a firm, stable and adjustable power assist device that will effectively support the user during all phases of movement between the sitting and standing positions.